Gotta Love Luna
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Luna and Harry share a special moment one pitch black evening, and the full moon isn't the only witness. LunaHarry, RonHermione if you stand on your head and squint.  Weird summary.  Read it!


**Author's notes:** Takes place during the 5th book. It was originally supposed to be angst and romance hardcore, but I couldn't resist a little humor at the end there XD. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would've married Luna or…_someone_ other than _Ginny_. And Ron and Hermione's son would not have been named Hugo. So there. I obviously don't own Harry Potter – the best book series _ever_!

-----------

The round moon was high in the black sky, silver stars framing it in all their twinkling glory. Harry Potter was pacing the halls without his invisibility cloak, though he knew special punishment would likely be placed upon him should he be caught. "Another week of detention with me, I think," said Professor Umbridge in his head, her high, girly voice echoing sickeningly through his mind – the obnoxious icing atop his fantastic cake of troubles. But on he walked. He couldn't sleep, for fear of more disturbing dreams through Voldemort's mind.

He wandered aimlessly through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, his footsteps bouncing off the walls and high ceilings. He came to a tall, spiraling staircase, the top of which he could not see, for it disappeared round the many endless turns. He stepped up and began his ascent to the top of the tower, curiosity bubbling up inside him as he neared the end of the dizzying, winding staircase. A faint sound traveled down to him from the heights of the tower.

At last Harry reached the peak and looked around, careful to remain in the shadows in case danger awaited him within the vast, circular room. He clutched his wand firmly in his sweaty hand as he listened to the noise and searched his surroundings with his probing green eyes. Finally his gaze fell upon a girl by the window, her back to him, long dirty-blonde hair illuminated in the moonlight, giving her a ghostly aura.

"Luna?" he said, emerging from the dark entranceway, his grip on his wand slackening.

Luna turned around to look at Harry, tears evident on her pale face. "Harry!" The delight in her voice did not match her facial expression.

Harry stepped closer to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, not bothering to mask the concern in his tone.

She smiled feebly and nodded.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" inquired Harry, peering over Luna's shoulder into the inky sky out the window behind her.

She made no attempt to wipe away her tears or hide the truth. "Crying."

Harry moved so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with her, but facing the opposite way – towards the window – and stared at the snowy moon above them. Luna kept her eyes steadily on her shoes. "Why?" asked Harry when the silence became too much to bear.

Luna looked up from her feet to Harry, trembling, more tears glistening in her wide silver eyes. She held his gaze a moment longer before throwing herself onto him, sobbing into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and he took her into his own without protest. He held her as she wept, the front of his robes growing wetter and wetter.

When her soft whimpers ceased and her muffled wails turned to ragged breathing, she pulled back to peer into Harry's face, searching. "I'm sad, and…angry and _happy_ all at once, Harry." He was reminded of what Hermione had said about Cho while he was kissing her, and a feeling of comfortable distance from Cho washed over him like a mixed relief. "Sad…that nobody seems to like me or enjoy my company–"

"But I do, the other D.A. members – !"

"They don't, Harry! They hide my things, they make fun of me…I know what your friends call me when I'm not around," Luna told him in a small voice.

Harry was at loss for words. He knew too.

"Looney Lovegood," she spat. "I'm _angry_ about that also. Angry that people could hurt me without caring, or even knowing. And that I don't do anything about it. I know I act like I don't mind, but I do!" She erupted into a new series of sobs. "I do…"

Harry drew her to himself again in a hug. "I know, Luna."

"No you don't. Everybody loves you."

"Everybody thinks I'm crazy! They don't believe Voldemort is back, but he is!"

Luna replied sourly, "I know that story, remember? You don't have to tell it again."

Harry released her, but grasped her shoulders very tightly, holding her in place in front of him. "Luna."

Luna hiccupped.

"Why are you happy?"

"What?"

"Why're you happy? You said you were sad, angry, and _happy_. Why are you happy?" he repeated patiently.

She took a deep breath to try and gain regular breathing again. "I'm happy I found the D.A." She half-smiled to herself at the thought. "I've never really felt accepted before! But it seems like I really _belong_ when I'm in the Room of Requirement." She glanced out the window, then back at Harry. "Like I'm…_allowed_ to be myself or something–"

"Oh Luna." Harry folded her into another close embrace. "You can _always_ be yourself. Your wonderful, perfect self. Always. _I_ accept you for who you are. Can't you see that?"

Luna smiled into his shoulder and hugged back. "Yeah, I know it."

From the top of the stairs, hidden in the shadows, two Gryffindor prefects looked onto the scene before them, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Come on Ron, we should go," said the first suddenly, turning from the archway.

"Aw, but it's just getting good!" protested the second – Ron quietly. "C'mon, Hermione! Just let me stay a bit longer!"

"No," hissed Hermione. "We're _spying_ on their private moment. We have no right to–"

"Yes we do! We're prefects! It's our duty to separate snogging couples in the Astronomy Tower, remember?"

Hermione sighed, clearly frustrated. "Ron, they're not _snogging_, and we're not in the Astronomy Tower."

"They're not snogging _yet_," Ron corrected, turning and wagging is finger at her. She rolled her eyes. "And we're his best mates, it's our responsibility to always know his business!"

Hermione scoffed. "No it's not!" She seized him by the ear and began tugging him down the steps. "Now come _on_! We have to get out of here before they notice – "

"What was that?" Luna asked Harry, turning to where Ron and Hermione stood frozen out of sight. "I heard something from over there."

They strode to the staircase and saw the source of the noise.

"Ron! Hermione!"

"Oh, evening Harry!" said Hermione, smiling sweetly, letting go of Ron, who stood up straight and grinned uneasily.

"What're you two doing up here?"

Ron and Hermione shot each other panicked looks. "Um…just…"

"Clearly they're patrolling," Luna chimed in. "You're both prefects, right?" Hermione nodded vigorously and Ron mumbled something inaudible. Luna turned to Harry again. "And we're both out of bed! I have to go!" She pushed past Ron and Hermione and disappeared around the corner, leaving a very confused Harry and very grateful Ron and Hermione standing at the top of the long, stone spiral staircase.

"Gotta love that Luna," muttered Ron when they finally headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry smiled to himself and thought, _yes_, _gotta love that Luna…_

_End_

----------

**Author's Notes: **Review or face the wrath of me!


End file.
